The present invention relates to a flange and more specifically to a modular flange system adaptable for use with various sized components such as gears and for use with an imaging member such as a photoreceptor that is used in electrostatographic imaging machines, devices, and processes, including digital and color systems.
The xerographic imaging process includes charging a photoconductive member to a uniform potential, and then exposing a light image of an original document onto the surface of the photoreceptor. Exposing the charged photoreceptor to light selectively discharges areas of the surface while allowing other areas to remain unchanged, thereby creating an electrostatic latent image of the document on the surface of the photoconductive member. A developer material is then brought into contact with the surface of the photoreceptor to transform the latent image into a visible reproduction. The developer typically includes toner particles with an electrical polarity opposite that of the photoconductive member. A blank copy sheet is brought into contact with the photoreceptor and the toner particles are transferred thereto by electrostatic charging the sheet. The sheet is subsequently heated, thereby permanently affixing the reproduced image to the sheet. This results in a xe2x80x9chard copyxe2x80x9d reproduction of the document or image. The photoconductive member is then cleaned to remove any charge and/or residual developing material from its surface to prepare it for subsequent imaging cycles.
Various imaging and photoreceptor systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,576; 4,386,839; 4,400,077; 4,561,763; 4,839,690; 4,914,478; 4,975,744; 5,052,090; 5,210,574; 5,357,321; 5,402,207; 5,461,464; 5,599,265; 5,630,196, 5,634,175; 5,752,136; 5,815,773; 5,893,203; and 6,104,896, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.
The modularity of components is important for manufacturers of sophisticated electronic equipment such as electrostatographic imaging machines. Thus, a need remains for a modular flange system for use with mountable components to facilitate efficiency in manufacturing and in recycling. There is a need for a modular flange system which will accommodate modularity of components such as gears. The present invention advantageously provides such a flange system with common mounting features.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The present invention provides embodiments of a flange assembly with a modular mounting feature for removably securing a gear thereon. The embodiments facilitate easy assembly and reuse of components. Moreover, the embodiments allow installation of the component on the manufacturing line.
An aspect of the invention relates to a flange assembly including an imaging member and a flange. The imaging member includes a first end, a second end, an inside surface, and an outside surface. The flange includes a hub for securing to the imaging member and a protrusion for removably securing a component thereon. The hub has a length and fits inside the imaging member. The protrusion has a length and an outside surface and extends external to the imaging member.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a flange assembly including an imaging member, at least one flange, and a least one fastening system. The imaging member extends between a first end and a second end and has an inside surface. The flange includes a hub and protrusion. The hub is for securing to the imaging member and the protrusion is for removably securing a component thereon. The hub of the flange interferencely fits inside the imaging member and the protrusion of the flange extends external to the imaging member. The fastening system is for a removably securing a component with the protrusion of the flange.
An additional aspect of the invention relates to a flange assembly in a marking device including a photoreceptor, at least one flange, and at least one gear. The photoreceptor extends between two ends and includes an inside surface. The photoreceptor is adapted to move in the marking device. The flange includes a hub and a protrusion. The hub of the flange interferencely fits inside the photoreceptor. The protrusion is for removably securing a gear thereon. The protrusion of the flange includes a periphery and extends external to the photoreceptor. The gear includes a diameter, a width, and a lumen therein, and is removably securable to the protrusion of the flange.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a process for using a modular flange including: inserting a hub of a flange in an end of an imaging member forming an imaging member flange assembly, the flange having a protrusion extending outside the imaging member; installing the imaging member and flange assembly in an imaging system; disposing an opening of a component over the protrusion; and removably securing the component to the protrusion using a fastening system. The process may further include: removing the component from the protrusion; and replacing the component with another component.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a xerographic apparatus including an imaging member, two flanges, and two gears. The imaging member extends between two ends and is adapted to move in the xerographic apparatus. Each flange includes a hub and a protrusion. The protrusion includes an outside surface. One of the hubs interferencely fits inside the imaging member at one end of the imaging member and the other one of the hubs interferencely fits inside the imaging member at the other end of the imaging member. The protrusion extends external to the imaging member at each of the two ends. Each gear includes a diameter, a width, and a lumen therein. The lumen includes an inside surface. The two gears are removably securable to the protrusion at the two ends. The protrusion and the gear cooperate and functionally engage the other at each of the two ends. One of the gears may transfers torque to the flange and the imaging member. The imaging member may be part of an imaging system.
Still other aspects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein embodiments are shown and described, simply by way of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification and interchangeability in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.